Mystic Lovers
by Mia-Night
Summary: Derek's sister like friend joins the team just to catch the eye of Unit Senior Agent David Rossi's eye. As an ex-Marine, Adriana Rizzo is not only strong physically but also emotionally until an unsub starts stalking her and breaking down her emotional beariers. How will this effect the way Rossi sees her when she reviels a hidden "skill"? Rated M for later chapters. Plz review. t
1. Meeting Adriana Rizzo

The team entered the Bullpen to be greeted by Erin Strauss and another young woman. Everyone looked exhausted from what seemed like a long hard case. I hopped off the desk I was sitting on and waited to be introduced. Strauss' cell rang catching all of our attention. I looked at her as she put her hand on the mouth piece.

"Sorry to have to do this, but I need to take this. You can introduce yourself to the team." Strauss stated and then walked off.

_Great! Now I'm on my own and no a clue as to who these people are. Well buck up Adriana. Put on your game face and show them what you can do. _I thought to myself.

As the team got closer I stood up straight, military style and approached them. "Good evening, I'm Adriana Rizzo. Ms. Strauss just walked off and left me to introduce myself, so please forgive me if I'm coming off really blunt." I rushed through in a slight panic.

A man, about mid-late forties, chuckled. "It's alright Ms. Rizzo. You can breathe now. We won't bite."

I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I had held. "Sorry. I always get nervous my first day on the job."

"First day on the job?" the youngest member repeated.

"Yes, Strauss told me that I would be joining your team. Oh and before I forget, she wanted me to give this to an Agent Hotchner." I stated as I pulled a file off of the desk behind me and held it out towards the team.

A man, a little bit younger than the first, reached out and took it. The look upon his face wasn't good. I had no clue what was in the file but by the looks of it, it was another case. He sighed and headed towards his office. We all watched him leave and shuddered slightly as he slammed the door. Turning back to the others I opened my mouth to apologize but was cut off by an African-American man.

"Wow, I've never seen him this mad." He said to no one unparticular. "I'm Derek Morgan by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you Adriana." He introduced as he shook my hand and then took his place at his desk.

"That was Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief, and I'm Emily Prentiss. Normally he's not like that but we've been swamped with cases lately. It's good to have you on the team." A long haired burnet stated as she did the same as Derek.

"This is Dr. Spencer Reid, and I'm Jenifer Jareau but every-one calls me JJ." A blonde woman said as she introduced herself and the youngest member of the team.

"I'm Penelope Garcia, the team's technical analyst. The man just now entering his office is David Rossi." Another blonde introduced.

"Ok, so let me get this strait, Aaron Hotchner is the one slamming doors, David Rossi is the eldest, you're the bubbly computer person, Emily is the mystery girl, JJ is the case worker, Spencer is the quiet one, and Derek…wait Derek Morgan?" I asked as realization hit me.

"Yeah Sweetheart?" Derek responded.

"Did you use to live Chicago?" I questioned as everyone looked at me in shock and curiosity.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Derek asked just as shocked.

"It's been a while but I use to be your sister from another mister." I said just like I use to when we were kids.

He practically jumped out of his chair and ran to me. Picking me up in his arms and spinning me around, while we laughed, we hugged. It had been quite a number of years since we had seen each other. Putting me down, I stepped back and looked at him. Suddenly I burst into laughter.

"What's so funny Adri?" Derek questioned.

"You're exactly how I pictured you would look when we were kids. Attitude and everything." I laughed as he took a moment to think about it and then joined in the laughter.

"Let's get started." Hotchner said as he headed towards Rossi's office.

"Follow me Adri." Derek said as he offered me and Garcia his arm.

We both shared a laugh and took each arm. The team entered a conference room with a large round table in the center with enough chairs for all. I sat across from Emily and next to Derek. Going to the left sat Rossi, JJ, Garcia, Hotchner, and finally Reid. I was getting nervous again but a warm hand rested upon mine which calmed me down. Following the hand's arm I found that it belonged to none other than David Rossi. A little shocked, I, as politely as possible, pulled my hand away. _Maybe he didn't realize where his hand was._ I thought as JJ started going over the case.

The case was gruesome. This unsub, as the team referred to the killer, was one sick puppy. He had completely destroyed all parts of the bodies. They were so destroyed that they were almost non-recognizable. The only way the victims were recognized was by a tattoo and their wedding ring. I felt bad for some reason but I shrugged it off. Once the feeling was gone I became slightly angry. A warm hand rested upon my left shoulder causing me to slightly jump. I looked at the owner, who just smiled back at me.

Smiling back lightly, he said, "It's time to go, if you want you can ride with me to the air strip."

"Thank you Rossi. I'd like that very much." I smiled warmly at the older gentleman.

We all headed towards the parking lot except Garcia, who returned to her office. Hotchner walked to his SUV, Reid to a sedan style car, Derek to a newer SUV, JJ and Emily to sporty sedan cars, and Rossi led me to his pickup truck. Smiling as he opened the door for me, I thanked him and informed him that I had to get the keys for my transportation first. Everyone watched me from their own transportation and became jaw dropped once they saw that I pulled the keys out of their hiding spot on a 2008 Harley Davidson Dyna Super Glide with a forward facing canon air filter, taped thunder header exhaust and a 96 cubic inch twin cam motor. Smiling I hopped into the passenger seat of Rossi's truck and placed my hands in my lap as he closed the door. Pulling out of the BAU parking lot and onto the open road, Rossi and I started talking.

"So, how do you know Morgan?"

"We grew up together. We're like brother and sister." I responded as I watched the world pass by my window. "Why did you put your hand on mine earlier?"

"You looked overly nervous and I thought it would help calm you down. If I made you uncomfortable I apologize."

"No, it's fine. It was honestly a little uncomfortable but I had thought that was why you did it." I smiled to myself.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Rossi asked with a side glance my way.

"Yeah, you?" I ask back.

He chuckled lightly and replied, "Yeah. I bird hunt and write. What are yours?"

Also lightly laughing I replied, "I hunt, never tried bird hunting though, and I sing and dance. Oh and I doodle."

"Doodle?"

"I wouldn't call it drawing or sketching."

"I see. If you would like, I could take you bird hunting next season." Rossi offered.

"I would like that." I smiled as a semi-acquired silence fell upon us.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your story?" Rossi questioned as if treading in unsafe water.

"Well, I spent most of my childhood with Derek. Then after he left for college, I went into the Marines. I've been there till just recently when I was discharged due to injury. Honestly I was pissed about that discharge but now that I think about it, if I hadn't been discharged then I wouldn't be here." I smiled. "After my discharge I returned home hoping to see Derek and found out that he was working for the FBI. So I moved here to D.C. looking for a job and ended up saving Strauss' life and got this job."

"How did you save her life?" Rossi asked now very interested.

"Well there was a bank robbery in progress and she walked right into the gun fire without realizing it. I tackled her to the ground just in time but got grazed by the bullet."

"Wow, who would have thought that she would actually use a bank." Rossi laughed.

"I take it she's not very much liked."

"Yeah."

"That's good. I was thinking I was the only one who couldn't stand her." We both laughed at that.

"When did you start to hate her?" Rossi questioned.

"The day we met. She started yelling at me for tackling her until she realized what was going on. Then today when she left me to introduce myself. She just gives off that vibe that makes you not like her." I smiled warmly as we pulled up to the airport.


	2. The First Case

Getting out of the truck we met up with the others. Derek wrapped his arm around my shoulders and guided me to the jet. We took our seats and discussed the case before the jet took off. Rossi, Derek, Hotchner whom every one referred to as Hotch, and myself all sat at one table while JJ, Emily, and Reid sat at the table next to us. After the jet took off everyone was asking me questions to get to know me better. A lot of the questions were repeats from my conversation with Rossi.

"What's your favorite color?" Emily asked.

"It's honestly a tie between black, red, blue, and purple."

"How old are you?" Reid questioned.

"35."

"Have you ever died your hair?" Penelope's voice asked threw Derek's phone.

I laughed and said, "Yes. Pink, Purple, Black with purple, blue and red stripes and finally returned to my natural color before entering the Marines."

"Do you have any pets?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, one dog, a horse, and a permit for my black panther."

"Since you have a panther, how often do you hunt?" Rossi questioned.

"I have a permit to hunt in Wyoming whenever I need to as long as the kill is for Midnight; my panther." I smiled. "I usually take a flight over there every weekend and hunt all weekend and then have the meat shipped to my place."

"Since you hunt do you have a preference?"

"Well for the most part I hunt elk or deer for Midnight. I've never really hunted for me."

"Are you the kind of hunter that just takes what you need or find a use for the entire animal?"

I smiled at all of Rossi's questions, "I find a use for the entire animal. If I can't use the entire animal then I give it to the nearest Native American tribe and they use it for whatever. I don't like to be wasteful."

"What's the most important to you?" JJ asked.

"You mean like money, looks, fame, that kinda thing?" I asked as she nodded. "Well I would have to say that my friends and family are the most important to me. Sure money is nice but it can't get you happiness. Fame is just complicated and looks, well if you don't like how I look then don't look at me is how I think of it." I smiled.

I really did like answering these questions, it reminded me of when Derek and his sisters would play twenty questions with me. Smiling I continued on with the "interrogation".

"How would you solve a problem when presented?" Hotch asked.

"Well first, depending on the problem, I would talk it out. If that didn't work then I would ask for assistance. Better to ask than really screw things up."

"What do you do in your free time, and I don't mean hobbies." Garcia asked.

"Well if I ever have any free time then I like to go out on the town weather its shopping, going out to eat, or just chilling out at a bar."

"If you had to leave this job how would you?" Hotch asked from a boss' standpoint.

"Well hopefully I would retire but depending on the circumstances, I would most likely be fired for doing what I believe to be right and standing up for what I believe in." That answer seemed to please him.

"What would be least comfortable for you?" Emily asked.

"I'm not a fan of talking to groups. As you had personally witnessed earlier." I lightly blushed from embarrassment.

The team laughed lightly as Derek asked, "Since it's been so long, what would you say your biggest personality flaw is?"

"I'm stubborn." I lightly laughed.

"Perfect vacation spot?" Rossi asked.

I looked at him and finally realized he was asking me questions that one would normally ask if on a date, "Something to do with being in the country. Since I live in the city why would I want to stay in one?"

"What's your view on politics?" Reid questioned.

"I really don't care about politics. It's all just too complicated."

"What's your favorite sport?" Derek asked.

"I still like just about all but now a days I lean more towards soccer. Not sure why, since I don't really understand how it's played except get the ball to the goal and past the goalie." I giggled with a blush.

"What's your biggest fear?" JJ asked.

All eyes were on me as I thought about the question. You would think that an ex-Marine wouldn't be scared of anything. I had quite a lot of fears actually. Like spiders, dark allies/streets, sleeping alone, having my place broken into, being physically harmed and not being able to defend myself, losing someone close to me, and living my life without ever knowing the feeling of being loved by a man.

"Adri? Adri you there Sweetheart?" Derek questioned as I came back from deep thought.

"Yeah I'm here. Was thinking. I would have to say…living my life alone and having too many regrets upon my time of death." I answered.

"Well I think that's enough questions for now. We're almost there." Hotch said after seeing the look upon my face.

I wasn't upset or anything but for some odd reason I felt, deep down in the pit of my stomach, dread. As if something bad was going to happen. I looked at each member as they smiled back at me. There was something bad coming and by the way my stomach was flipping, it had to do with the team. I know that I had only just met them but already I felt close to them. Already, I wanted nothing more than to protect them from harm.

The jet came down for its landing causing my already fidgety stomach to flip and turn in a way that brought on a wave of nausea. Once everything stopped moving, including my stomach, we exited the jet and climbed into our government issued SUVs. I sat behind Derek, who was driving, and next to Rossi, who sat behind Hotch. The others were in the other SUV. The whole ride to the police station was quiet, mainly cause I wasn't speaking since my head was leaning against the window.

We finally arrived at the police station. Rossi lightly shook me awake. When I fell asleep I didn't know but it didn't help with how I was feeling. Entering the station, we introduced ourselves to the Chief and his deputies. The police chief told us where we could set up and that we should start tomorrow since it was so late. I liked that plan since I was suddenly not feeling so hot. Brushing it off as just nerves I helped the others set up the conference room. Once done we all headed over to the motel next door.

Entering the office of the motel Hotch asked for rooms for all. Sadly there were only four rooms left. All with one queen sized bed. Hotch agreed to take the last four rooms and told us we would just have to partner up. I shook my head, and left the office. The refreshing cool night air hit me and seemed to ease my stomach. The others joined me outside and passed out the room keys. Emily and Hotch took one room, JJ and Reid took another, which just left Derek, Rossi, and I with the other two. I took one key and told the boys to fight over the other one.

"I don't care if I get the room to myself or not." I stated as I picked up my bag and headed towards my room.

I entered my room, room 13, tossed my stuff on the bed and closed the door. Sitting on the foot of the bed I took my military grade combat boots off along with my socks. Digging through my small duffle bag, I pulled out all of my cloths and put them away in two drawers. The first one was nothing but my socks, bras, and underwear. It was a small drawer about half the size of the ones beneath it. The drawer under it held my shirts, two tank tops and two black t-shirts, and my pants, two tan/kaki cargo pants. The only thing left out was one pair of underwear and my pjs. Sighing, I headed into the bathroom for a shower in hopes that it would rid me of this sick feeling.

After my shower I got dressed and brushed my long golden brown hair. A sudden noise caught my attention and I picked up my side-arm from its resting place on the counter. Slowly making my way to the bathroom door I cocked my pistol so that it was ready to fire if need be. On the silent count of three I threw the door open and pointed my gun in the face of the intruder.

"Easy Cara it's me. Its Dave." Rossi said in slight fear as he threw his hands up.

It took me a moment to realize who he was and put my gun down. "Sorry about that. Thought you were an intruder. Girl has to protect herself ya know." I apologized as I relieved my gun and put the safety back on.

"At least I wasn't shot." Rossi whispered.

"I really am sorry Rossi." I said again before going back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"How long have you had the tattoos?"

"The wings were during my service as a drunken dare. I was lucky to be sober enough to pick something I liked. The rose was my first when I turned 18, right before I went into the Marines. The heart was shortly after I got out and the barbwire and roses were two weeks ago." I answered.

"I didn't realize you had four. I only saw the wings." Rossi informed.

I could see him in the mirror looking at me trying to see all the others. A smile formed on my lips as I lifted my tank top to show off the rose tattoo. He blushed and then turned away when he realized what I was wearing.

"What's wrong Rossi?" I asked turning around to face him now.

"Would you mind putting some cloths on please?"

I looked down to realize that I was in just my tank top and underwear. Smiling I walked past him and just climbed into bed. He turned to me and looked at me dumb struck.

"You don't own pajama bottoms do you?"

"Nope. I sleep on the hot side; that and I get tangled up in the sheet if I do wear em. Then I freak out." I admitted.

"Well, this might be a problem then."

"What would? Don't tell me you're married."

"No, not married," Rossi laughed, "Morgan said I could share the room with you only if-"

"Only if you don't touch me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a big girl now Rossi. I think I can take care of myself and make my own decisions whether or not I want a guy to touch me." I blushed and smiled all at the same time. _Why did I just say that? I barely know the man and I'm already making it sound like I want him to touch me. Damn it Adriana! You're going to scare him off just like all the others._ I mentally screamed at myself.

All Rossi did was laugh at my comment. "You should let Morgan know that." He sat on the other side of the bed and just looked at me. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but is it wrong to say that I already have feelings for you?"

I was shocked at first but recovered enough to answer, "Only if it's wrong for me to have feelings towards you." My blush grew even deeper after the words had left my mouth.

Rossi leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. I was scared but not of him. I was scared of actually being in this position. This would be my first willing kiss aside from family when I was little. He must have picked up on it cause he back away. Opening his mouth to apologize I cut him off by crashing my lips firmly onto his. I had made up my mind that if I was ever going to not regret anything then I would have to take a lot more chances. This was the first of many to come.

Our mouths moved together as the kiss became more and more passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen our kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to his body. He was warm and I felt a feeling I had only felt when reading my romance novels. _This couldn't be love could it?_ I asked myself as Rossi's tongue brushed against my lips. Opening my mouth he shoved his tongue into my warm cavern and started to explore. The movement of his tongue caused the feeling to grow at an alarming rate; so much so that I couldn't hold back my moans. He pulled away so that we could breath. Our foreheads rested against one and others as we fought to catch our breath.

"Wow." Was all I could muster up to say.

"You took the word right out of my mouth." Rossi smiled.

I smiled and leaned in for another kiss. This one was softer than before but was still enjoyable. Rossi's hands assisted in laying me on my back as he never broke the kiss. My arms were around his neck again and now were exploring his body. Pulling away for air again I let out a small whimper. A light hearted chuckle erupted from Rossi's chest at the small sound.

"Don't stop Rossi." I begged.

"Call me Dave and I won't." Dave smiled.

"Please don't stop Dave." I corrected.

Smiling he returned to kissing me. This time around the kiss was rough and full of raw passion. I couldn't hold back my moans as his hands found my full breasts. As he caressed them with his large, warm, callused hands I found myself clawing at his back. I pulled at his shirt as his hands started to glide under mine. Suddenly a gunshot sounded and our "fun" came to an abrupt end.

We jumped off the bed and met the rest of the team outside. I caught the look Derek was giving Dave and shook my head. Rossi was fully dressed, aside from an un-tucked shirt, Derek was in only his boxers, JJ was in a t-shirt and shorts, Reid was in only pajama bottoms, Emily was in a knee high silk night gown, Hotch was in his jeans, and then there was me, my tank top, half way up my torso, and my black boy short style underwear. A blush formed on my face as I about faced and headed back into the room. Everyone looked down at what they were wearing and followed my lead. Quickly we met outside fully dressed.

My hair was pulled back in a messy high pony tail so that my bangs accented my sparkling green eyes. My tank top was now pulled down to where it should be and I was in one of my pair of cargo pants. My pistol in hand as another round of gunshots sounded. We were on the hunt for the origin. This is when the others finally noticed what my pistol was.

"Holly shit Sweetheart! Think you have a big enough gun?" Derek gasped.

"Nope. The store just didn't have anything thing bigger in stock." I joked even though it was in a serious tone.

"Isn't that a Desert Eagle?" Reid asked.

"You bet it is. This here's my baby. I take just about the same amount of care with this as I do my bike."

"Do I dare ask what model that is and why you have it?" Hotch questioned.

"It's a Mark XIX .50AE. Now as for why, well…I like BFGs."I smiled.

"What's a 'BFG'?" Emily asked.

"It means Big Fucking Gun." Reid answered for me.

Derek and I lightly chuckled as a bullet ricocheted off of a wall and grazed my right arm. Hissing in pain I followed Derek and confronted the culprit. That was a bad idea since the culprit kept firing at us. Tackling Derek, since the shots were aimed at him and not me, I covered him with my being. The only down fall to this was that we couldn't see where he ran off to.

Hotch, Rossi, Emily and JJ all chased after the unsub while Reid helped Derek get me off in the thought that I had hit my head. When they got me on my back they realized that I had been shot. Not once but three times in the chest. All I could hear was Derek begging me to stay with him and Reid's only two words, "Oh God". The rest of the team returned to find Derek applying pressure on my chest.

"What happened?" Hotch snapped with concern.

"She took the hit for me." Derek practically cried.

"She what!" Rossi snapped.

Reid shakily said, "We need to get her to the hospital. She's bleeding out."

Just then I started to cough up blood. Gripping Derek's shirt I opened my eyes just enough to look into his. "I'm a big girl now…" was all I could get out before the darkness took over.


	3. Dance with the Devil

"Derek!" I screamed as I awoke. "Where's Derek?"

"Hold her down." A man's voice ordered.

"Get off of me!" I roared as panic set in.

"Get someone in here! We can't hold her." The male voice yelled.

~In the waiting room~

Derek paced the hall in worry. He kept muttering a small prayer in hopes that it would save his dear friend. Rossi too was hoping for the best. He had just got to know her. He wasn't willing to lose her so soon. The rest of the team sat in the chairs nervous and filled with worry. Suddenly a bunch of staff members ran towards her room. Unable to hold back their worry and curiosity, Derek and Rossi dashed after the staff.

When they arrived the scene before them was that of one out of a poorly made horror show. I was being held down, kicking and screaming. Biting one of the orderlies, I was finally able to scream.

"Get off of me you bastards!" I screamed in full panic. "Derek!" I called out.

"Get off of her!" Derek ordered. "I'm right here Sweetheart. I'm ok."

I hugged him and started crying. A sudden pinching feeling racked my arm and then my world returned to the darkness.

"What did you give her?" Hotch asked.

"Just a mild sedative." The doctor answered.

"What happened?" Derek and Rossi asked in unison.

"She was out cold one minute then the next thing we knew she was kicking and screaming."

The team looked at one another and then at me. I had just survived getting shot three times to the chest and was still more worried about Derek. They stood there looking at me even after the doctor had left. The only thing they wondered about now was what was going through my mind.

I was walking around with my weapon in hand. It was dark, so dark that I couldn't see the nose on my face. Going slow I finally found my way to a lit room. The team was just standing there looking at someone in a hospital bed. I tried to get their attention but my voice didn't seem to reach them. Panic started to set in again as I tried desperately to get Derek's attention. It was when I saw Rossi move over to the bed that I realized who they were looking at. The person in the hospital bed was me. _How could this be? Was I dead?_ I thought to myself as a sudden beeping sound starting to go off. Looking towards the monitors by my bed I noticed that I had just flat lined. Horror set in and tears started to fall as I watched white misty figures rush around me.

"You shouldn't be crying." A deep voice stated.

"Why's that?" I asked while sniffling.

"I can show you a world that you've never seen before." The voice stated.

"How's that?"

"Simple," The voice said as the hospital room turned to darkness and a spot light landed upon a very well built man with long black hair. "I have that kind of power."

"Who are you?" I asked the man. I couldn't get over the fact that he was dressed in a black pin-striped suit with a red shirt and black tie. He looked beautiful with those bright blue eyes.

"Samael. My name is Samael."

"Well Samael, I just died and had barely started my life." I snapped.

"I can give you a life you've only ever dreamed of." Samael smiled as he extended his hand out to me.

"I don't know," I said trailing off.

"Dance with me and we'll talk about it more."

"Dance?"

"Yes, dance with me and we can talk about your life."

"Well ok, I don't see the harm in dancing." I said a little skeptically as I took his hand.

"So, you grew up practically on the streets. Is that correct?" Samael questioned as we slow danced in the spot light.

"Yes."

"And you finished high school to turn around and join the military. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Then once finished with the military you join the FBI?"

"Yes." I said skeptically trying to figure out what this guy was getting at.

"This may be a stupid, and pointless, question but do you wish to return to that life?"

"Yes. I want to finish out my life."

"What if I told you that I can give you that chance but with a slight twist?"

"What's the twist?"

"I give you a helping hand in life in exchange for your first real love." Samael smiled down at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've died Adriana Rizzio. I'm offering you your life back with some extra help. The only catch is that I get your first love." Samael stated stopping our dance. "What do you say?"

"I couldn't do that." I snapped pulling away from the man.

"How about this, I give you one month free as a test drive? So to speak. I send you back to your FBI and your life with the twist for one month just to see if you like it. Then in one month I'll come see you and we can decide if you can accept the deal then. What do you say to that?"

"I-"

"It's an once in a life time offer Adriana."

"Ok, fine I'll try it for one month but then I will be making you a deal Samael." I sternly stated.

This made him laugh but he agreed. He walked back over to me and placed one hand on my heart and his lips upon mine. Suddenly I was blinded by white lights. Sitting straight up I gasped for air. Once my eyes adjusted I looked around to see tear marks on my friends' faces along with shock. I turned to the doctor next to me who shared their shocked expression.

"Did I miss something?"


End file.
